Panelure Games
by Opel Vectra
Summary: actually, Coral's not dead...she got trapped in some illegal tv show for fishes...a Hunger Games wannabe...enjoy...
1. Introduction

«Boss… "The beast" is ready…»

«Excellent…»

Far away from her husband who was in Great Barrier Reef…

A Clownfish named Coral was "eaten" by a barracuda…along with her eggs…

But the Barracuda was actually a remote-control Barracuda…

It made his way to a secret base…

Coral woke up in front of a fishbowl and a tv screen…

«Where am I ?…

Marlin and my Eggs…they are gone…I'm probably dead…»

The TV screen switch on…

"No, you're not dead…

You and I are gonna do great things together…

Welcome to….PANELURE GAMES!

One of the most exciting fish tv show ever!

Where every creature from the sea fights for freedom!

And kills for fans…

No time to explain…

Tunabox is waiting for ya…"


	2. Coral vs Tunabox

Coral's POV:

Panelure Games…

Why?

I do not have the size for it…

And that violence…

I didn't even saw the TV show's host face and…that disguised voice…

Who is it?

Somebody working for Dreamworks or what ?

I entered into the arena…

I heard the crown cheering about me fighting…

What everyone called Tunabox gets into the arena…and saw its adversary…me…

"Ahahahahahahahah Well, Well, Well…if it isn't that twerp Coral…"

Coral- Elisa, is that you?

"Yeah… Long time no see Orange Pipsqueak…"

Elisa was the clown-fish that used to pick on me at High School...Until Marlin defended me…

Elisa-…ready to die?

Coral-do we really have to fight?

Elisa-Panelure Games and I made a deal, that they'll let me live if I kill you and every future participants…

Coral-I won't let you do it…

Elisa-so you made your choice finally…come…

Elisa was piloting a Tunabox-like robot, throwing laser beams at Coral…

While Coral escapes…

Elisa bullied her because she was the fastest at swimming…and tying knots…

Coral traps Elisa into a passing plastic bag…

And makes a hole to make sure that Elisa can breathe… (Coral's not that cruel)…


	3. Tunabox defeated

Elisa was in the boss's office…

He scolded her but Coral's cowardly bully…

"You have failed me…you will die!"

"Oh no…nonononononono …give me another chance!"

"Too late for that…many challenges are waiting for that gal…"

The guards looked for now disgraced Tunabox everywhere…

…and Coral is about to face a new enemy…


	4. Coral vs Piranha & Tunabox

"Ladies and Gentlemen…give it up for…

Piranha!"

While Coral was thinking about a way to escape…the Piranha…

Who ate her immediately…

A surprise was waiting for her…

The Piranha was actually a submarine…

Coral- enough is ENOUGH! I've had it with these monkey fighting ILLEGAL TV SHOWS in this monkey fighting OCEAN! You guys are gonna kidnap me or what?

"Calm down, calm…Coral?"

Coral- have…we…met ?

Kirk-erm…I'm…Kirk…

Coral- Kirk? Kirk the Jerk?

Kirk- yeah…

Coral- what…is that…Color ?

Kirk was a zebrafish turned Glofish who escaped his lab to help "Panelure Games" contestants…

He was a friend of Coral until she turned him down for unknown reason…

"I'm sorry to pass 2nd but that freak Tunabox wanted to exterminate 1st…"

"Tunabox is Elisa… Kirk, you have to getaway before…"

It was too late, Elisa shot at Kirk's submarine as he and Coral are made prisoners…

Cymothoa exigua will take good care of them, unless…


	5. Coral & Kirk vs ?

In the Panelure Games's prison,

Coral and Kirk were locked in different cells…

Coral- Kirk…why did…

Kirk- don't breath…don't say a word,

Coral- but…

Kirk- Quiet!…they'll come…

Coral- who?

Kirk-them…

Coral's POV:

I heard my cell and Kirk's opening…

"1st, the hawtie…2nd, the "Piranha"…"

Many creatures that looked like caterpillars showed up…

…they looked threatening…

I was about to ask them what did they wanted, but Kirk told me not to open the mouth…and breathe…

"Hi little-fishy… don't you say Hello to us?...heheheheheheheheh…"

Those "Cymothoa exigua" were in front of me…

They were about to fry me when Kirk's cell blown up…

Kirk blasted several tongue-eating louses with his laser fins…

He was the "inventor" of the class when I was in high school…

The "inventor" told me to get away…

I didn't want to…

I wanted to help him and to know the truth…


	6. THE FINAL BATTLE!

"Well Well Well…

If it isn't Coral the magnificent… were my friends nice?"

Coral- very nice…

The Boss- you're not free yet! You have to challenge me after you took care of the future new contestants that my associates… take a look at your…

Coral- …my eggs!

The Boss- yes! In my microwave, they will incubate and becoming killing machines…as their mom, you're gonna be so proud…when they'll be done with you…whahahahahahahahaha…

Coral jumps into her adversary…made her fall revealing…

Coral- I won't let you do this…Queen Athena!

Athena- that's Mrs. Athena to you…

After they killed "Tunabox",

Athena's thugs captured the real Coral…

She was freeing the other prisoners while Kirk was distracting Athena with his Coral holographic disguise…

Both heroes are captured again…

Kirk (mimicking Coral)-Hi, I'm Coral, I'm the prettiest, I'm the cutest, how ya doin'?

Coral- very funny…switch back,

Kirk (switches back)- and go back to your Marlin…he's the only person you gorgeous care about!

Coral- no! He's my husband! And you're…my friend!

Kirk- your husband was on Elisa's side…

Coral- not anymore!

Kirk- Marlin's on Elisa's side so he hates me…Coral… You're…You're kind…nice…and the cutest fish I've met in all my life…I didn't want you to change…that's why I turned my back on you guys and went to that laboratory until "Panelure Games" found me…I like you…very very very much Coral…

Coral- Kirk…

Athena- blah blah blah… yeah, that's right…enjoy your last minute, the eggs are about to be… killing you guys…hehehehehehehehehe…

Coral- Ariel's mom is the mastermind? Why? I thought you were crashed by a pirate boat…

Athena- WHY? Because Triton ignored me…He ignored me and I must make pay any other fish living and that couldn't defend me… (Takes her trident) PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION CLOWNFISH…

BY THE POWERS VASTED IN ME…I SUMMON EVERY BARRACUDA TO MAKE THOSE FOOLS SUFFER!

(Some giant barracudas are coming indeed…but Barracudas don't EAT clownfishes…)

WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? KILL THEM! NO! NOT ME! NOO! I SAID NOT ME! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….

Kirk and Coral were leaving now defunct Panelure Games while Athena is devoured by the barracudas…

From this day, Coral lives happily with her 399 eggs and Kirk…who becomes her boyfriend and loved Coral since he saw her…

Coral also keeps a Christmas card contact with Marlin, who told her "Nemo" was allright and he found a new mate…a blue surgeonfish called Dory…

Coral Wins…

Flawless Victory…

FATALITY!...

THE END


End file.
